Aprendiz
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Eriol * Tomoyo Fic pertence a Bombom Murderer [Song fic].


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ APRENDIZ ~~**

** Eu o conheci na escola primária, quando tínhamos apenas 10 anos de idade, nos tornamos melhores amigos desde o primeiro momento que atravessamos palavra, eram cúmplices de aventuras e desventuras, nos bons e maus momentos, mas na maior parte, tivemos confiança ... tinha, essa é a palavra chave ...**

_Seus beijos gosto tão amargo_  
_lábios quando você mexe_  
_com mentiras novamente._

-Ter alguém na sua vida Tomoyo?

**Eu me pergunto a voz embargada ...**

-Se Eriol, e eu tenho alguém na minha vida ...

-Por quê?

-Por que?

Eu respondi alterado, e com lágrimas nos olhos

-E talvez porque eu cansei de esperar para você decidir, ou dar-me uma falsa esperança

-Eu nunca e teria dado falso Tomoyo esperança!

- Pare de mentir Eriol por Deus, pare de mentir, você acha que eu sou estúpido ou que ... Eu tenho mais de 13 anos à espera para tomar uma decisão, e quando eu acho que eu fiz, eu restriegas na cara que está no amor com Kaho ...

-Eu não fiz nada disso ...

**E hoje nós machucar com a verdade ...**

_Você diz you'm ferir_  
_que ao longo dos anos_  
_Estou ficando cada vez mais cruel._  
_Eu nunca pensei que veria_  
_remendando minhas feridas_  
_com pedaços de pele._  
_Do meu coração aprendeu_  
_Você ensinou a meu coração_  
_Eu não culpo_  
_que não podem te dar amor_

-Perdão?, Mas não há duas semanas, falou comigo e me disse que estava apaixonada por fim, a última vez que você tenha encontrado essa pessoa especial ...

-Cale-se! ... cale-se, por favor ... me machucar

-Eu te machucou?

**Que ironia da vida, agora eu que dói ...**

-Pare de chorar, agir como o senhor diz que é ...

Tomoyo-'mudei, você não é a garota doce que você antes

-Eu sei, e teve um bom professor

**Eu disse, vendo os olhos e queixo para cima ...** **Desafiá-lo**

_Você ensinou seu_  
_você foi meu professor_  
_para sofrer_  
_se eu já estava ruim_  
_Eu aprendi com você_  
_não diga que você não entende_  
_I pode ser tão bem_  
_se eu estou sofrendo_  
_Eu aprendi com você._

-E você com todos os seus amantes

**Pergunto-me com alguma mórbida**

-Não ...

**Seus lindos olhos azuis não se encaixava impressão**

-Você tem sido meu único amante ... idiota por causa de vocês meus amores, por causa de vocês que eu quebrei seu coração vários homens, acreditando em si mesmo ... Ao contrário de você ... Eu não tenho amantes ... Eu tenho um amor, namoro relacionamento sério ... claro, até que ele atinja o cavalheiro Inglês galante e me faz acreditar que no final você me notar, que estúpido e foi, mas tudo apenas Eriol.

-Isso não é o que você me contou sobre Touya, o grande doutor ... se lembra?

-Perdão?

**Eu respondi um pouco confuso**

-Não que você fala?

Tomoyo-não me diga que você já esqueceu quando eu confesso que realmente não o amava, não, você fez uma farsa para a sociedade

_Você ensinou seu_  
_Eu amaldiçôo minha inocência_  
_Eu vos maldizem_  
_fodendo o professor_  
_e condenar o aprendiz_  
_amaldiçoar o que eu amo_  
_e você deeeee ..._  
_Eu devo isso a você._

-Isso eu fiz para que ele também a uma farsa, ele teve que provar a todos, mas especialmente para seus pais que ele gostava de mulheres ... você não sabe nada ...

-Sim, sim, é que ele está feliz com seu amado Yukito e você ficou como um pu ...

-COMO A Eriol ISSO!

**Eu lhe respondi abalanzándome**

-ANDA RESPOSTA ... COMO UM QUE?

- ...

ANDA-Say Say, basta falar AO IDIOTA! não importa o quanto dano que você faz, e você sabe o quê? Eu fiz, não há muita diferença do que você fez com Sakura ...

-Ei, eu saí com Sakura, de modo que o bobo Syaoran percebeu seus sentimentos.

Eriol-claaaaaaaaaaaaaro tudo acreditar em você, aliás, eu estou usando o sarcasmo

-Just Tomoyo, agora vai dizer que tudo o que você aprender com o meu

-Eu te disse, eu tive um bom professor

-Onde eu sou a garota doce e inocente? Isso me soletrar com seus grandes e belos olhos de ametista

**Ele disse que ele chegou perigosamente perto de minhas costas e acariciou meus braços**

Eriol-suficiente ...

**Eu disse em um sussurro quase inaudível ...**

_Dói, porque eu sinto o seu toque_  
_que suas mãos estão vidros quebrados_  
_sob os meus pés._

Tomoyo-não me diga que você não se lembra, as nossas aventuras noturnas no carro do meu pai?

-Je, é claro, como se esquecer

-Ou quando eu me esgueirava pelos jardins de sua casa só para te ver como você mudou as suas roupas.

-Você sempre foi uma criança muito precoce

-Ei linda, você sempre teve um bom corpo

-Ha ha ha ha, só Eriol, haaaa aqueles eram bons tempos

**Ele disse que ele foi para o abraço**

-Eu sei, mas o melhor foi quando eu quebrei jogando na escola que você olhou jajajajajajaj branco saia com um cara hilário vermelho

Jjajajjajajaj-se tien ... UM MOMENTO ... Eu nunca tive uma saia branca E!

**Eu gritei um pouco confuso**

-Nenhum Deus ...

**Eles lamentam fechando os olhos, como eu levei tudo em meu poder ...**

-COMIGO sobre estes CONFUNDIEDO Eriol Hiiragizawa?

-Ninguém, na verdade, eu deveria ter sonhado

**Disse como ele se esquivou de meus sapatos**

-Não, eu estou doente, não pode ser confundida com as raposas de suas aventuras!

_Você diz you'm ferir_  
_que ao longo dos anos_  
_Estou ficando cada vez mais cruel._  
_Eu nunca pensei que veria_  
_remendando minhas feridas_  
_com pedaços de pele._  
_Do meu coração aprendeu_  
_Você ensinou a meu coração_  
_Eu não culpo_  
_que não podem dar amor._

-Nós Tomoyo, vá com calma, jejejej, o ex-Tomoyo teria levado com graça

**Ele disse com um sorriso estúpido "tudo bem"**

Tomoyo de idade, havia sido jogado em seus braços, mesmo que você perguntou, seu grande pedaço de idiota e tirar esse sorriso que esse olhar não vai resolver nada

OK ok, ok, vá com calma, foi só uma brincadeira

-Para o seu bem-estar que eu espero que seja verdade

**Olha para os meus sapatos e ficou pronto para ir**

-É tarde, passam por mim em outra hora, então eu devo aposentar

-Não, espere!

-Agora você quer Eriol

**Eu respondi sem virar, com a mão prestes a abrir a porta**

Diga-me que você me ama e não deixá-lo ir ...

- ...

-Nós Tomoyo, diga-me que realmente amam

-Porque você não faz ... Eu não ...

**Um silêncio sepulcral estava presente na sala**

-Mentira!

Eriol e mudou a minha maneira de pensar não é o mesmo ...

-E é por isso que você jogar, você sabe bem que eu amo

-E o seu Eriol que você ama?

- ...

-O que você vê pelo menos eu já ter um desi ...

-Eu te amo para você

**Meu coração estava tremendo, tinha esperado tantos anos para ouvir essas palavras ...** **Eu te amo você.**

**Quantas noites eu tinha sonhado com essas palavras?** **quantas vezes eles tinham imaginado acordado ...?** **Também**

-Eu ... Amas?

**Eu disse com medo**

-Se, desde que te conheci ...

E por que diabos DISSE ANTES QUE EU FAÇO?

-Pois eu estava com medo ...

-Medo? Com medo de que Eriol? E nunca mais dizer que você estava com medo de rejeitar Hiiragizawa porque agora se eu te matar ...

-Não, não, não, pelo contrário, eu estava com medo de me dizer se e eu me saber que eu sou mulherengo, e sabia de antemão que o nosso não iria funcionar

- ...

_Você ensinou seu_  
_você foi meu professor_  
_para sofrer_  
_se eu já estava ruim_  
_Eu aprendi com você_  
_não diga que você não entende_  
_I pode ser tão bem_  
_se eu estou sofrendo_  
_Eu aprendi com você._

-E nunca me perdoe machucá-lo, o que você me mudou, que já não era o mesmo

-ME ESTÃO JOGANDO UMA PIADA NADA, CERTO?

-O que foi? Tomoyo é claro que não, eu falo com o coração

-E por que você não vem falar comigo nos anos cardíacos atrás, antes de eu conhecer Elle ...

**O som do meu celular interrompeu a cena, relógio e viu que eu tinha que responder**

Eriol, nunca disse uma palavra ok

**Eu disse ameaçadoramente como ele respondeu**

"Olá linda ... Não, eu não estou em casa ... se for, eu tenho que descansar, mas eu tinha que resolver um caso muito importante pendente ... se é tarde, mas eu prometo que você vai ser na hora de consulta ... Eu sei, e eu sei que você ... Bem, beijos ... Allos

**Eu desliguei e olhei para Eriol que tinha uma sobrancelha levantada e vários pontos de interrogação de viragem na sua cabeça**

-Beijos? ... Allos? Quem é você eo que você fez para a Tomoyo que momentos atrás eu joguei um sapato?

-Eu tenho que ir Eriol ...

-Não, você não vai até você me dizer-lhe o passo Tomoyo

-Eu te disse, eu te conheci e então eu destruiu o coração. Eu espero que você esteja muito feliz com Kaho

-Ja, ser feliz com Kaho? Você não sabe?

-Sabe o que?

Kaho-end com a noite passada, eu encontrei um outro

-NO WAY! Finalmente alguém que você deu o seu merecido

-Não ria, eu encontrei um ex-namorado que ela aparentemente tinha reconciliado em uma festa de família ou algo assim ...

Eriol-desculpe, mas alguém tinha que colocar um stop. Você tem que entender que as mulheres não são objetos

Homens e, talvez, se nós somos, por que você teve tantos casais

-Não, isso era diferente!

-Por que é diferente? Você e eu somos a mesma

-Não, não é, salvo Touya, com cada homem que namorei foi ...

-Essa foi?

-Essa foi à procura de alguém como você ...

- ...

-Se Eriol, quase todos tinham algo que se parecia com você, Benjiro era seu sorriso, Eitaro tinha o mesmo tom de cabelo azul-preto, Karo foi seu senso de humor e William tinha aquele sotaque Inglês misterioso tanto que eu amo em você

-E e seu novo amor?

-Quem é ele?

-Isso tem que se parece comigo?

**Fiquei em silêncio não querendo responder**

Ele, o meu novo amor, como você o chama, não tem nada a ver com você ...

-Então ...

-Ele é o pai do meu filho ... bem, as crianças ... Vou ter gêmeos Eriol ...

**Pela primeira vez em 13 anos, Eriol, não sei o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir, apenas viu o vazio, mas dentro de mim, eu sabia muito bem que ele desejava isso fosse uma piada, eu rir e gritar: "Você caiu", como eu fiz muitas vezes, me senti culpada, não querendo que ele conhece bem, minha cabeça se inclinou e sussurrou-me perdoe ...**

-Quantos meses você está?

**Pergunto-me de frente para a minha barriga**

-Eu tenho oito semanas Eriol

-Não muito ... ele mostra Para ser gêmeos

-No caso de você não ter notado trazer uma blusa solta, olhar

**Levanta a camisa e mostrou-lhe a minha barriga pequena, mas volumosa, eu olhar surpreso**

-Estes ... estes gordinho ... e muito bonito ...

-Gordita? ... Linda? Eu pensei que você iria dizer outra coisa, não, uma ofensa, como costumo dizer ...

-Você está ótima Tomoyo ... Espero que você esteja feliz, por favor, feche a porta atrás de você.

Eriol ...

-Podemos continuar a falar-nos em nossos aniversários?

-Claro ... você sabe, tudo anônimo, eu não quero mal-entendidos ok

-Ok ... Tome cuidado Tomoyo ... Tome cuidado com os bebês, mas principalmente ... eu não faço nada que não seja feito isso antes, está tudo bem

**E eu sorri aquele sorriso doce de tranquilidade que amava, veio à luz, e eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem**

_Você ensinou seu_  
_Eu amaldiçôo minha inocência_  
_Eu vos maldizem_  
_fodendo o professor_  
_e condenar o aprendiz_  
_amaldiçoar o que eu amo_  
_e você deeeee ... bo para você._

Eriol-claro ... Eu me lembro que eu tive um excelente professor

-Heh, e eu tive um excelente aprendiz

**Aproximei-me dele e eu tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha**

Tomoyo-Bye ...

Eriol-Bye

**E eu fui ...** **a última vez que ouvi dele foi que ele iria para Cuba, mas espero com todo meu coração que seja muito feliz ...** **meus gêmeos nasceram em outubro do mesmo ano, um menino saudável e uma menina ...** **mia descion e algum desconforto e meu marido, nós colocamos Eiko Eriol a menina eo menino ...**


End file.
